


30 Nights: Extras

by meyari



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Age Difference, Ficlet, Fluff, Injury, Loneliness, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night to love, together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Nights: Extras

**Author's Note:**

> When I decided to do Thirty Nights, I asked people on Tumblr to choose one of a list of pairings that they'd like to see the most. Jason/Tim won. But I like all of the pairings so I decided that I'd do one ficlet for each of the pairings that lost. Thus you have 30 Nights: Extras. Hope everyone enjoys the ficlets!

_Bruce/Dick: 031 - Finally Together._

Dick's breath caught as Bruce slowly stalked towards the bed. It felt as though he'd been in love with Bruce his entire life. Honestly, he had always loved Bruce but it was only in the last couple of years that it had switched into something sexual. Convincing Bruce that he was serious had taken forever. But eventually he had and now here he was, in Bruce's bed, so hard that he thought he was going to explode before Bruce touched him.

Bruce smiled, wicked in ways that Dick had never seen before. It wasn't Brucie's look or Batman's. This smile made Dick shudder as he laid back and slowly spread his legs. The view made Bruce's breath catch. When he climbed onto the bed and crawled towards Dick it was like being stalked by a lion.

"You're smiling," Bruce murmured as he settled on top of Dick, their naked bodies fitting together perfectly.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy before," Dick laughed. He pulled Bruce down for a kiss, blessing everyone and everything in the universe that they were finally together.

_Tim/Damian: 032 - I hate to love, but for you I’m willing to…_

"You are excessively difficult about our courtship. It is quite insulting the hoops you force me to jump through before you will meet with me."

"I think I have every right to doubt the sanity of getting involved with someone so much younger than me."

"I am not a child!"

"…I never said that you were, Damian. I only said that there is a significant age gap. I find it appropriate to question the sanity of getting involved with you."

"…"

"Stop that. In general I don't like romance of any sort. Questions are to be expected."

"If you do not want to be involved with, with someone, why did you consent to my courtship? I do not understand you Timothy."

"…"

"…"

"I may have issues with love and relationships but for you I'm willing to take the risk. You're worth it."

"…That may be the most romantic thing you have ever said in my hearing. To my person."

"About you."

"Tt. Yes."

"Hmmm, I suppose I could take it back if it makes you uncomfortable."

"No… I find that I quite like it."

"Little demon."

"Your demon."

"Yes, my demon."

_Clark/Tim: 033 - I feel peace at night._

It was warm. Tim sighed, shifting around in the bed to wrap himself more firmly around the source of the warmth making him think that he had one too many blankets on. A low chuckle made Tim smile.

"Does Dick know that you're this cuddly?" Clark asked.

"No," Tim said against Clark's neck. He smiled more widely at the way Clark shivered. "He's not as warm."

"Kitten."

"Mmmm, only with you. I like warm."

He could feel Clark's amusement more than see it. While his bedroom was bright enough for Clark to see easily it was far too dark for Tim to see anything more than vague outlines. In the morning, or perhaps in a couple of minutes, Clark would have to leave. Tim rarely minded sharing Clark with the world. After all, Clark had to share Tim with Gotham.

Still, it was nice to have time to simply curl up together with nothing to do and no one to save.

"Happy?" Clark whispered a couple of minutes later. His fingers drifted through Tim's hair.

"Very," Tim agreed, the peace he only got around Clark flooding through him.

_Dick/Tim: 034 - It’s hard not to love you._

"Do you love me?" Dick asked, half strangling Tim with a hug that quite literally swept him off his feet.

"It's hard not to love you," Tim laughed breathlessly. "Air is good, Dick."

"Overrated," Dick quipped, allowing Tim to tug his arms into a different position that allowed for better breathing.

His little brother, his friend, partner, ally against everything that Gotham could throw at them; he needed Tim. The same wasn't true for Tim. While Dick needed Tim desperately, especially when Damian was being his mother's child in the most obnoxious ways, Tim never seemed to show the same sort of need for Dick.

"You're fussing," Tim murmured as he twisted around in Dick's arms to raise one eyebrow.

"Am not," Dick said because admitting it would only lead to Tim confirming his suspicions.

"I've loved you since I was four years old," Tim murmured. He pressed a gentle kiss against Dick's lips. "Even when I was so angry at you that I wanted to beat you bloody, I still loved you. I'll always love you."

"Tim?" Dick asked.

His heart pounded against his breastbone, trying to leap straight into Tim's hands. From the wry, loving look in Tim's eyes, he realized quite well that Dick was about to strangle him with another full body hug.

"Don't worry about it, Dick," Tim said, leaning in for another kiss. "It really is hard not to love you and I'd rather spend my effort on showing you that this is real."

_Dick/Jason: 035 - I’m poisoned from the very moment._

Jason grunted as Dick shoved him against the wall, one leg already thrust between Jason's thighs. He rocked against that leg, whimpering without shame because Dick was whimpering twice as fucking loudly. Their clothes were in the way, too tight, blocking skin against skin but Dick's movements were already jerky with that need that said he wasn't going to hold on too much longer.

"Yeah, that's my boy," Jason said as he shifted one leg so that Dick could ride his thigh too. "Fucking hot, goddamn, love it when you get this way."

"Jay-sooooon!" Dick whined.

He moaned and thrust, rocking their bodies together only to gasp when Jason grabbed his hair and wrestled his head around for a sloppy, wet kiss that pushed against Jason's self-control. They shouldn't do this here but that didn't matter, not as Dick kissed him with every bit of the desperation driving him.

When Jason grabbed Dick's ass, adding to the force of his thrusts, it only took another five thrusts before Dick stiffened and came. Jason swallowed his wail, holding Dick up as he first arched away and then collapsed against Jason's chest.

"Oh yeah, that's my boy," Jason rumbled. "Sexy, so goddamn sexy."

"Jason…" Dick whispered against Jason's sweaty neck. "You?"

"Saving it for later, baby, saving it all for you."

Dick's shudder made Jason grin before pressing a kiss against his sweaty forehead.

"All for you."

_Bruce/Tim: 036 - Don’t worry, I’ll always be by your side._

Bruce woke to a splitting headache, quite literally from the feel of it. He wasn't certain exactly what had happened, only that the last battle he remembered had included a potential bomb. Apparently it must have gone off with the result that Bruce had a cracked skull despite the armor in his cowl. He shifted, noting injuries as he tried to reply the battle in his mind.

"Tim!" Bruce gasped, inwardly cursing when he realized that he'd said Tim's name aloud.

"I'm fine," Tim said from Bruce's side.

When Bruce opened his eyes he realized that he was back in the Cave. Dick and Damian were squabbling by the monitors. He could just hear Steph, Cass and Alfred discussing something in the distance. Tim's fingers wrapped around Bruce's hand to squeeze gently. His face had one large bruise on the left cheekbone but other than that he looked okay.

"Bomb?" Bruce asked.

"It went off but wasn't as powerful as expected," Tim reported. His voice was all business but the hand holding Bruce's stroked, reassuring, being reassured. "You were knocked out. I managed to get you away. Dick and Cass caught the perpetrators. You have a cracked skull and a concussion. Dick will fill in as Batman until you're up again."

"You?" Bruce asked quietly, a question just for them.

"I'm fine," Tim repeated. "Don't worry. I'll always be by your side, Bruce."

Bruce allowed himself to relax. The feeling of Tim's hand in his lulled him to sleep.

_Clark/Dick: 037 - Threads of Fate._

Dick burst out laughing, leaning against Clark's side while pointing at the TV screen. Clark's quieter laughter made Dick twist around to straddle his thighs. When Dick wrapped his arms around Clark's neck, Clark's laughter shifted into something much more urgent that had his eyes flickering to red.

"The threads of fate will always bind me to you," Dick said in an appropriately portentous tone of voice.

"They will," Clark replied. "I'll always be there for you, Dick."

He looked so serious that Dick's breath caught in his chest. The cheesy movie played on behind him, full of stupid lines and ridiculous coincidences. It hardly mattered when Clark's thumbs rubbed against Dick's waist, tempting and teasing at the same time.

"Always is a long time," Dick murmured as he leaned forward to capture Clark's lips.

"True," Clark agreed an endless time later when they parted for breath. Dick wasn't sure he'd ever breathe properly again. "But I love you. I'll always be there for you, whenever and however you need me."

"I think I need you in bed," Dick said. "Now?"

"Now is good," Clark agreed, laughter lighting up his eyes.

He lifted off the couch, Dick securely nestled in his arms. Dick groaned.

"Then again," Dick said with no shame for how husky his voice came out, "there's always right here, right now."

This time Clark laughed out loud. He stripped them both in a blur of movement that Dick registered only after it was done.

"Perfect," Dick sighed.

_Bruce/Clark: 038 - Alone at night._

Bruce settled into his bed with an outlet breath that wasn't quite a hiss but certainly wasn't a sigh. It had been a very long, very hard night that had followed an equally long, hard day. The Justice League appeared to have gotten the situation under control but Bruce wasn't surprised that he was alone in his bed tonight. Clark's duties as a hero would always be more all-encompassing than Bruce's. He accepted it as the natural order of things. Their time together was of necessity fragmented and brief.

It was still lonely to be in his big bed without Clark. Bruce punched his pillow into submission, pulling the covers up with a harsh jerk that aggravated the bruises forming on his back, ribs and thighs. Not for the first time he wished that he healed as quickly as Clark did.

"Sleep well," Clark murmured against Bruce's cheek. "I'll be back in a couple of hours."

The words and tiny kiss registered before Bruce consciously noted the whoosh of Clark's arrival. He blinked and then smiled as Clark kissed his cheek again.

"Go," Bruce said, abruptly in a much better mood. "The world needs you."

"I know," Clark said, pausing to kiss Bruce much more seriously, "but I'd rather be here."

"Go on," Bruce chuckled.

Clark grinned and disappeared in another whoosh. This time when Bruce settled against the sheets he found sleep easily. He never was truly alone.

The End


End file.
